


Just Ten More Minutes

by Sasam



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Raven has to get up to get ready for her night patrol, Tara doesn't want her to go yet.





	Just Ten More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic: A is not a morning person and clings to B when they get out of bed.
> 
> I deviated a bit from this prompt with the morning person part because I was originally going to make it really angsty with morning anxiety and stuff but I kept struggling trying to figure out how to write it so I said fuck it let them be happy and gay.
> 
> Tara having a pet frog is a reference to my previous fic "Bad Girls Like Frogs" so I guess these are connected. Do with that what you will.

****Raven slowly pushed back a lock of Tara’s hair behind her ear and took a moment to take in the sleeping face of her girlfriend. The gentle relaxed expression she wore contrasting heavily to the deep circles under her eyes that never fully cleared up. Sometimes it still seemed so unreal that she was back, like any minute she would close her eyes to discover she had lost to her father all those months ago and this was just a sick game of his. Moments like this however felt somehow magical in a way she despite having actual magic couldn’t explain.

Glancing at the clock and it’s angry red glare she resigned herself to getting up. As much as she wanted to stay snuggled up a bit longer she still had her responsibilities as a Titan and was scheduled for an early morning patrol. Deciding it best to let Tara sleep in Raven began to slowly extricate herself from her partners arms. Though Tara was back she had been mostly kept on mid-day patrols, part of Robin’s plan to help change some of the negative press still surrounding her return.

Raven finally managed to untangle herself and climb out of the bed when she felt two rough calloused hands wrap themselves around her arm.

“Don’t go yet.”

Tara sat nearly falling out of the bed covers loosely draped across still clearly half asleep.

“Stay just a bit longer?”

Raven smiled and climbed back onto the bed, pulling Tara onto her lap and wrapping the blankets around the two of them as they cuddled. Tara buried her face into the crook of Raven’s neck and murmured something Raven couldn’t make out but could assume was some sort of thanks.

Tara always tried to play tough in front of the others, never showing weakness, never showing her fears, lashing out with anger and quips than letting anyone see her falter. Only Raven got to see the needy side of her. See her vulnerable and open. She loved this side of Tara just as much as every other side and indulged in her whenever she asked.

“I guess I can skip tea.” she whispered into the blondes ear before coaxing her out for a kiss.

“Sorry I’m being such a loser.”

“Don’t be. There nothing wrong with wanting comfort.”

Tara hummed and fell silent, she was still having trouble with the whole being allowed to be happy and comfortable thing. It had been so foreign at first she was certain Raven had been making a mistake that first night she’d let Tara sleep with her. Why would she of all people be worth this? She was getting better lately though, working on her sense of self worth, doing hero work again was helping with that.

“Who are you on patrol with today?” Raven began to gently rub circles with her thumb across the back of Tara’s hands.

“Jinx. Just the two villains, great for publicity.”

“Neither of you are villains.”

“The reports seem to think otherwise.” Tara snorted.

“How about this.” Raven pulled Tara’s hands up and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. “If the reporters give you any trouble, just call me and I’ll send them to an extra-dimensional plane for the rest of your patrol.”

“Aww Babe. I’m supposed to be the crime gay in this relationship though. If we both turn to crime then who will be our moral compass?”

“Have you met Richard’s sister?” Raven deadpanned.

“No, but it sounds like I might need to depending on how today goes.”

A sudden loud banging abruptly thundered out from Raven’s door.

“Yo, Rae! You up or what? We got patrol in ten and you aren’t out here with your tea like usual, what gives?” Garfield’s shouting carried through the soundproofed door causing Tara and Raven to wince. If anyone else had been asleep they wouldn’t be now.

“Fuck off dweeb she’ll be out in a minute!” Tara shouted back and smirked when she heard a garbled choking noise respond. “Did he not know we’ve moved in together?”

“Apparently not.”

“Well hey, if there’s anyone you can send to an extra-dimensional plane you might want to before he pesters you to death during patrol.”

“I’ll consider it.”  
  
“Sorry about that! I’ll uhh, just wait in the lobby then yea?” Garfield’s retreating voice called.

“I’ll strongly consider it.”

Giving each other one last kiss Raven climbed out of the bed and crossed the door to her in suit bathroom to change into her costume. When she came back out she found Tara crouched in front of the tank to her pet frog ‘Sir Tungsten Goldthorpe’.

“Do we need more food for Tungs? Or do we have another package somewhere?” she asked as she dropped the last of the grasshoppers into his cage.

“I think there was some mealworms still in your room.” Raven clipped her communicator to her belt.

“Cool. See you at dinner then?” Tara tossed the empty container and clambered back into the bed.

“I’ll see you at dinner. Have a good night Tara.”

“You too Rae. Stay safe.” she yawned.

Raven left the room and gently floated down the hall towards the lobby. A warm, content feeling bloomed in her chest. That is it was until the first glimpse she got of Garfield’s face waiting for her. The extra-dimensional plane might end up not just being a joke after all.


End file.
